Lion Guard: The Return Of Hakimu
by Evil Kion
Summary: Kion and Kiara are wrestling, Kion releases Hakimu son of Zira and Scar, Original Chosen one of Scar.
1. Chapter 1: Return of Prince Hakimu

Kion and Kiara where playing around Pride Rock. Kiara tackles Kion and Kion ends up banging head-first into one of the walls. "KION! Are you ok?! Kion wake up" said Kiara. Kion doesn't respond so Kiara runs into the den. "Mom! Dad! Come Quick! Kion he banged his head and won't wake up!" Yelled Kiara. As Simba Nala, Kiara Approach Kion. They notice his mane and tail tuft are Jet black while his fur coat is orange-brown in color. Hakakimu wakes up with his black mane, tail tuft,orange-brown fur coat, and a Scar over his left eye. Hakimu opens his eyes but instead of their normal color, they are toxic green. "Kion are you ok?." Asked Kiara. "Yeah i'm fine Kiara." Hakimu Lied his Voice descized as Kion's. He then looks at Simba."Um dad is it ok if I go and play with Beshte?" Asked Hakimu .

"Sure." Said Simba. So Hakimu ran off. "Hey Beshte! Ono, Fuli, and Bunga have been kidnapped by Zira and need our help" Lied Hakimu. "Oh-no! let's go! Lead the way Kion." said Beshte. "so Hakkimu lead Beshte to the termite Mounds in the farthest reaches of the Outlands. To Zira's Old home. Zira sees what she thinks is Kion and Beshte. Yet notices Kion having Toxic green eyes, Orange-brown fur coat, a black mane and tail like scar, and finally a scar over his left eye. Zira and her pride surround who they think is Kion and Beshte. "Kion! Fuli, Ono, and Bunga are not here." said Beshte. Hakimu then jumps on Beshte's back and bites his neck.

Beshte collapses. "Kion what are you doing?" Asks Beshte." The name's Hakimu, son of Scar and Zira! Brother of Nuka, Vitani, Kovu! Mu ha ha ha ha" said Hakimu as he did an evil laugh. Hakimu then kills Beshte with a clean bite into larynx. "good bye Beshte literally." Hakimu said.

"Mom didn't Hakimu die by Simba's paws." Kovu asked. "yes. But it seems Scar's Original chosen, has possessed Kion. When we found you Kovu and took you in Scar picked you. Hakimu you're older bother blood related too me and Scar, he looked like scar, he was our son. Hakimu was the strongest, fastest, smartest, quick at solving problems, a cunning mind, he was the smartest lion in both the Pridelands the outlands, even smarter than Scar." said Zira. Zira then noticed a scar on Kion's left eye. Hakimu's voice uncloaked itself to that of Hakimu, son of Zira and Scar. Hakimu's Memorie joined with Kion's stolen memories as he scrambled Kion's remaining memories as he altered .

"mom, dad this painting looks just like Kion. and it's well detailed and life size. Rafiki what's' this Painting?"

"Oh-no! No-no-no-no-no!, Hakimu son of Zira and Scar, he was the original heir before Kovu was found. has escaped and trapped Kion in his prison/painting of the past. He is probably altering Kion's memories. until they are the way he wants. There is no telling how bad Hakimu will alter Kion's memories. this means this prophecy is now complete. it is forever be animated. it is a living painting. no Bakora Staff is needed. Hakimu had roar created by scar though the dark lions of the past and the great lions of the past. it was called the Roar of the Ancients it was more powerful than that of the Lion guard's leader could do more. when used the spirits of the Ancients roar beside you in ghost form the way they where before they died. both the great lions, and the dark lions of the past even scar's old guard will roar along side him. they are bound to the roar of the ancients. it cannot be removed." Explained Rafiki

"well Kion smashed into this painting after that he changed. when we asked if he was ok he said he was fine."said Kiara.

"Ooh-no! This is not good! Not good at all. Kion and Hakimu knew each other. Hakimu knew you, he knew all of the members of the Lion guard! well Kion's Lion guard before they were members. he knew Beshte, Bunga, Ono, Fuli! he almost killed Fuli, Bunga, Beshte, and Ono, and Kion. he is as fast as a Cheetah! he is the Strongest in the Pridelands and the Outlands. he is a combo of all of Kion's lion guard. he can see from Zira's home to Pride Rock. he cannot be outwitted. Beshte, Ono, Fuli, Bunga, Kion, and you will not remember Hakimu for your memories of Him where erased. " yelled Rafiki.

"Surprised to see me mother?" asked Hakimu. "I wasn't killed but trapped in a painting. i jumped out and trapped Kion in, as well as collecting some valuable memories from Kion. father has returned! Janja tricked Kion into summoning him by using the roar of the elders in anger, on the Volcano. it Just takes fire, a roar, and a Bakora staff to summon a Dark lion of the past. mother i have a plan." said Hakimu.

 ** _Hakimu: They thought that i was defeated..._**

 ** _But very soon will see_**

 ** _The Shock i rise out from the panting of the past_**

 ** _So triumphantly_**

 ** _I never thought i have this chance_**

 ** _Oh, how long it's been_**

 ** _A second opportunity_**

 ** _And this time we'll win_**

 ** _For i have a plan_**

 ** _Vitani: Enlighten us now_**

 ** _Hakimu: Yes i have a plan_**

 ** _Nuka: We want to know how_**

 ** _Hakimu: Follow my lead, that's all you need_**

 ** _Yes, i have a plan_**

 ** _We'll gather every animal in the Outlands_**

 ** _We'll unify them all under our lead_**

 ** _And once our league is assembled_**

 ** _We will be victorious_**

 ** _It will be glorious_**

 ** _All the Pridelands' lush terrian_**

 ** _Will again be our domain_**

 ** _For i a plan_**

 ** _Nuka: We know it's true_**

 ** _Hakimu: Yes, i have a plan_**

 ** _Zira: That's what we'll do_**

 ** _Hakimu: Just follow me lead, that's all you need_**

 ** _I have a plan_**

 ** _Yes i have a plan_**

 ** _Vitani: We love you're scheme_**

 ** _Hakimu: I have a plan_**

 ** _Kovu: And lot's of greed_**

 ** _Hakimu: Follow my lead, That's all you neeeed_**!

 ** _Yes i have a plan_**!

"Hakimu, it really is you." Said Zira. "i even tricked Beshte. Rafiki probably told my cousin Simba, his mate Nala, and second cousin Kiara." Said Hakimu.

"We are going on a little trip to see father and his army. Mu-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" Said Hakimu. "I will have my revenge cousin Simba, We will mother.

Kovu if mother or i hurt Kiara? what would you do?" Don't you even think about laying your paws on her or else i-" Kovu said but was cut off by Hakimu.

"Or else you will do what? tell Simba? i'm sure he will think you did it. And then what? you are nothing." said Hakimu.

"Hello Janja, Mu-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, take us to father!" Said Hakimu.

"OK, Hakimu, good to see you've returned." said Janja.

"Hakimu! Son of Zira and Scar. You sound just like Scar did when he was a cub! when his name was Taka" Said Ushari.

"Oh, Zira, Nuka, Vitani, and Kovu! good to see you as well. hm you brought the entire Outsider Pride here." said Ushari.

"Father i'm back! Mu-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Said Hakimu.

Scar's ghost appears infront of the outsiders. "Hakimu! Zira! Vitani! Nuka! Kovu! good to see you." Said Scar

"Father Kovu will betray us, one day." Said Hakimu.


	2. Chapter 2: Kion's return and death

Rafiki manages to free Kion from the the wall. "Hevi Kabisa, What happened who was that cub that pulled me in there and escaped." said Kion. "Kion tell me what do you remember about Scar." Said Simba "what do you mean? He's long dead isn't he?" Asked Kion. Rafiki's eyes widened in horror as Kion had forgotten the Rise of Scar. "This is bad. Simba it appears that you're cousin Hakimu as stolen some valuable information. If Zira learns about it. It will be bad." Said Rafiki. " Scar used the roar of the elder on his lion guard though anger, not thinking, he didn't mean to do it. And the great kings(lions) of the past

took that accident as evil. He mourned his friends. The great lions of the past stopped talking to him. After that, Scar was Evil." "I should have Joined Zira while I had the chance. Lions Over all. hmhhmhm" said Kion

* * *

 ** _Kion:_**

 ** _There is no greater power_**

 ** _Than to rule over the land_**

 ** _We all have it inside us_**

 ** _It's here where we stand_**

 ** _You all Know it's true_**

 ** _Look close and you will find_**

 ** _Ruling every animal_**

 ** _Is destiny for our kind_**

 ** _So if we're joined together_**

 ** _We will never fall_**

 ** _Lions must rule forever_**

 ** _Lions Over All_**

 ** _Lions Over All_**

 ** _No animal is more grand_**

 ** _Lions Over All_**

 ** _It's why we rule the land_**

 _ **We crush any resistance**_

 _ **So enemies keep their distance**_

 _ **Lions**_

 _ **Lions Over All**_

 _ **We do this keep the balance in-tacked**_

 ** _Crushing_** _ **any resistance**_

 _ **Made by all threats**_

 ** _S_ _o if we're Joined together_**

 ** _We will Never Fall_**

 ** _Yes Lions must rule forever_**

 ** _Lions over aaalll_**

 ** _Lions over all_**

 ** _No animal is more grand_**

 ** _Lions Over all_**

 ** _It's why we Rule the Land_**

 _ **We crush any resistance**_

 _ **So enemies keep thier distance**_

 _ **Lions**_

 _ **Lions Over all**_

* * *

"Speaking of Lions over all i'm starved! i feel like i could eat a herd of Zebras" Said Kion. Kion's Vision went red.  
Kion's pupils shrank. Kion run after a zebra herd and the entire herd. Kion then starts eating. He keeps eating till all the meat & bones are gone. his family and Rafiki gasp in horror. Kion's eyes go back to normal. Kion looks around in horror only after saying. "W-what have i done." Kion sees that a illusion of Hakimu calling him to follow him to see Zira. "Mother, father i'm luring Kion to us with a illusion of myself." Said Hakimu with an Evil smirk. "I altered his mind to make him into the perfect Kiongozi, The perfect Kion. Kion is set free from my cell which was a painting of the past. Hakimu cast a illusion cloak on himself to look just like and sound like Kion.

Kion arrives at the volcano only for the illusion of Hakimu to disappear to reveal an other him. The cub Runs instantly to Kion and stops at cheetah speed. "Whoa." Said Kion. "Whoa is right great nephew." said Scar as he emerged from the flames. Kion smiled. Wow Scar you got resurrected. Hakimu removes his illusion cloaks. "Hello Kion, my second cousin. I am Hakimu. say good bye Kion.

"Kion, Scar Combine! Give Father his old body. resurrect Scar by right! he is needed! Kill Kion! Transform Kion's body into father's original body! body death bound by blood!" Said Hakimu as he cast a spell. Kion's Body started to bleed and collapsed. Kion's body starts getting bigger as it turns into that of Scar's. Scar's ghost gets sucked into His reborn body. Kion's ghost leaves his old body and becomes a fiery ghost with in the volcano.

"No! you tricked me! I'm dead!" Yelled Kion's Ghost. Kion's Fiery ghost disappeared into the lava with-in a cloud of smoke. "Mu-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha." said Hakimu. "Welcome back Father. My plan is going well." Said Hakimu. "Mother is such a fool just like Janja. Poor mother refuses to believe what really killed you father. she thinks Simba did it. if Only she seen what the whole thing. That Traitor Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. Mother needs to open her eyes to the truth." Said Hakimu. "That she does my son." Said Scar. Zira's eyes widened when she heard this."What! Simba didn't kill you?" asked Zira. "No! It was that treacherous Shenzi and her Clan. last thing i remember seeing during the night my death is Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed running far away from the fire as the rest of the her was burned ontop of me while eating me alive." Said Scar.

Kovu stared at Scar, Hakimu, Nuka, Vitani, And Zira. "Kiara I'll protect you! my family won't get their paws on you." Yelled Kovu


	3. Chapter 3: Kion's resurrection

A piece of fire flies to a tree at pride rock. "smoke, I smell smoke!" Said Simba. Simba walks out side to see a Kion's fiery ghost. "father I was tricked by Hakimu And killed by one of his magic spells. He turned my body the original body of scar. As in Scar's original body replaced my old one. Scar's ghost and my ghost swapped places. I am now a dark lion of the past, a summoned Evil Lion of the past." Said Kion. "Maybe I deserve this for what I did to that zebra herd."

Rafiki walks up to Kion's ghost. "Kion! I can bring you back! you were tricked!. Trust Rafiki, he Knows how to bring you back. i carved a wooden Kion replica. Rafiki has already coat ed it in the blood of Simba, Nala, & Your old blood that has Rafiki's magic so that if Kion's blood is gone from his body and turned into that of Scar's there will be some surviving blood of Kion. Rafiki will start the spell." Said Rafiki. "Kion, resurrect. save his soul. turn this replica into Kion's old deceased body. wood to skin, blood, bone, meat, eyes, teeth, claws and fur. with the blood of Kion, Nala, & Simba. Spirit, Body combine. Kion Leader of the Lion guard." Kion's fiery ghost get's sucked into the replica and it turns into a golden lion cub's body with a red starting mane tuft.

"father, mother. Kion's ghost is resurrected. Rafiki used a wooden replica and cast a spell on Kion and the replica. To recreate Kion's body and bring him to it. Kion has returned! He's back alive."said Hakimu. "Also what should we do with the traitor Kovu?" "He is no longer one of our pride. He is a dead cub, exiled from our family and the outlands." Said Scar. Vitani overheard the whole. thing. "Kion is back. he reminds me of... Kopa. His amber eyes... his personalty... are just like Kopa. I hate brother, mother, and father for this, well then again Zira really isn't my mother. I remember Rafiki once told me. I'm the daughter of Hakimu and Mtawala. I'm running away. I can't live here. I need to be with Kion... just like Kovu and Kiara."

Vitani sneaks away from the Outlands and into the Pridelands with Kovu. Vitani finds Kion but starts to remember what Hakimu said about messing with Kion's memories.  
"Kion... are you ok?" Asked Vitani. "Yeah Rafiki fixed my mind. Why do you ask? Wait... Vitani?" Asked Kion. "Yeah, it's me Vitani." Said Vitani starting to blush. Kion notices Vitani turning her head trying to hide the blush. "Vitani, you do realize i'm in love with Fuli right?" Asked Kion. as soon as Vitani heard this her face turned to that of both jealousy and sadness. "You remind me of your brother Kopa. I loved Kopa. He was Simba's heir. Chosen to be king of the Pridelands.

Then came mother. Zira killed Kopa." Said Vitani. Kion noticed As Vitani told him about Kopa. she started crying. But then when she mentioned what Zira did. how Zira killed Kopa and almost killed her. She started to get angry. I feel bad for Vitani. When Vitani mentioned I had Kopa's eyes, the same personality as Kopa. For some reason i'm starting to lose interest of Fuli. I feel like don't love her the same way. now i'm starting to feel Fuli as a sister i never had. The type of sister that isn't so full of her self. The Kind of sister i wish i had. I feel like I'm starting to fall in love with Vitani. Vitani is starting to notice that i'm in an other world. That i'm starting to stare at her.

"Kion, are you ok?" Asked Vitani. Kion seems to be lost in space while staring at me as i'm telling him about me & Kopa's story. i remember mother had us eat Kopa. I didn't eat that night i cried the rest of the night. Kion seems to have the look of love collapsing and reforming in his eyes. I think he is no longer in love with Fuli and is starting to fall in love with... me. "Kion! Hello. Snap out of it." Said Vitani. Kion didn't snap out of it, hm... Wait i know. Vitani walks up to Kion and licks him on the cheek. As soon as Vitani licks Kion on the cheek, Kion snaps out of it & starts blush after realizing what just happened.

"Vitani, i... i still love Fuli but for some reason i'm starting to loving Fuli like a sister instead of the way i used to, and now i'm starting to love you Vitani." admitted Kion.  
"I love you too Kion." Said Vitani.

* * *

Hakimu. walks into view of Kion and Vitani. "Hello Kion, Traitor. are you remembering Kopa? He was weak. i enjoyed putting him in a coma, then we un-furred him, he's alive, just a prisoner back at the termite mounds. i sent a little evil mandrill named Shari, the brother of Rafiki to finish him in the corruption mother i did on him. Mother chose Kopa to be a Back up for Kovu if he ever betrayed us. if all else fails who better to kill the traitors and Simba than his own son? but sadly i had Shari to make him want to come kill you dear sister.

when he arrives, you're both dead." Kopa walks up and tackles Hakimu. "Hakimu nice try but I've faked joining you and Zira. And you mandrill friend, he's unconscious. huh V-Vitani? K-Kion?" Kopa's eyes start to twitch, and start to be filled with jealousy. Kopa body starts to burn reveling the full fiery form of Kopa's ghost. Vitani's eyes widen in fear.

"how long has he been like this?" asked Vitani. "We've been feeding him, telling him that you knew that he was alive and was in love with some one else. he never believed it until now." said Hakimu "he died when mom killed him, we ate him partly alive shortly after i spelled him i used dark magic to keep him alive. the thing is jealousy, as soon as it hit Kopa. he died and become a dark lion of the past. Kion you remember what it was like right?" Said Hakimu. "yes, and i'm not going back. Kopa. Zira killed you. Vitani didn't know that you were alive. remember who you are." Said Kion. Kopa stopped and started started to get his fur back. he's body remade it'self only to collapse after saying: I forgive you. you need to be happy. i love you. and forgive me Vitani, Kion.

Kopa dies. "Mu-ha-ha-ha-ha, Kopa failure, Kovu failure, Vitani failure, even you Kion are a failure. Scar killed King Shaka & Queen Shuku of the Greatlands Vitani, Scar killed you're parents during his rule."


End file.
